This invention relates generally to utility carts, which have collapsing capability; and more particularly to the construction and operation of an improved mobile cart characterized by a frame collapsible into down folded position, and upwardly extensible into sturdy, automatically locked, upright position to carry an upper tray, above a lower tray.
There is need for carts having the above referenced improved construction and folding capability, as well as other features as will appear, adapting it for use with video equipment, such as cameras.